Wildest Dreams
by Sakura1221
Summary: AU. Maka attends Shibusen Academy for girls. But what she didn't expect was that the principal would fall in love with her and there are two intruders in the academy. To make things worse, they are her roommates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is yet another Soul Eater Story. This is SoMa, and a one sided KiMa. Please rate and review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The morning sun came quickly into view, a light breeze blew at this hour that might make anyone walking by, wear a jacket to keep themselves warm and not cold.

Maka stretched as she walked towards the section of the gigantic academy where the classes were held at. The girl was wearing a white dress shirt with a plain black skirt, black socks that reached her knees and her hair was down, reaching her waist.

She looked around, green eyes taking the enviorement around her, there were several other girls walking the same direction as her, but none of them she knew, except for the Thompson. The elder sister was currently painting her nails, what Maka presumed was a limeish color, while the younger one was admiring a giraffe doll that she was currently hugging.

"Maka!" A voice called out to the blonde who looked back to see who was calling her, a small smile appeared on the girl's face when she saw her best friend, Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki! Good morning" Maka said after her friend had finished catching up with her, Tsubaki took deep breaths trying to get air. Maka giggled and patted Tsubaki on her back.

"Do you think we might end up in the same dorms this year again?" Maka asked, staring right ahead, Tsubaki walking by her side. Both girls would eventually grow bored of walking.

"Hopefully..." Tsubaki said after a moment, Maka nodded her head.

Her mind was filled with questions she either had the answer, or she didn't at all. Would they be together again? Will they get different friends? Is Kid going to keep insisting on making Maka go out with him?

Then, as Maka finished her thoughts, she soon found herself staring right at golden eyes, the blonde sighed but managed a small smile. "Good morning Principle." Maka politely said, and Kid only bowed down before replying with a frown.

"I told you to call me Kid, Maka" Kid said, and then looked at Tsubaki and smiled at the girl who also returned the smile and a "Good morning Kid-kun"

"I'm 16, just because my father passed away and I was put in charge does not mean that you have to treat me like an old man" Kid explained and then motioned both girls to keep on walking, as they both started moving once again, Kid took his place besides Maka.

"I bet Lord D. Wouldn't want his son, let alone the new principle of the school, flirting with a student" Maka glared at Kid who only gave a shrug.

"And a cute one too" Kid added, a small smirk on his face and Maka looked down, already feeling a small blush coming.

"Maka, Kid's right. Actually, you are a lucky girl." Tsubaki said, getting Kid and Maka to look at her wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Both of them exclaimed at the same time, earning some looks from the other female students by.

"Er-I mean, yes Maka, Tsubaki's right" Kid said, regaining his composture before Maka. "So you should accept my offer and be my girlfriend. So? What do you say."

Maka's hand twitched before grabbing a book from her backpack, and slamming it on Kid's head.

"Like I said, No thanks Kid." And with that both girls left, one still angry and flustered and the other one waving goodbye.

* * *

"Well, that's it for today students. Please head to your dorms and be ready for class in two days." Said Kid, who had a bandage on his forehead. All the students in the gym bowed down before exiting the place.

Maka waited for almost everyone to leave before looking around for Tsubaki. Luckily, Kid was nowhere in sight, so Maka was safe, for now.

Although her attempts were futile, she did see two girls by the corner of the gymnasium. One of them had short blue hair and the other one had almost like spiky white hair. The one with white hair had ruby colored eyes. And it seems like the blue one said something funny because the white one started to laugh, revealing sharp like teeth.

Maka's eyes widened. "Man, they must be new."

Both girls stopped laughing and looked at Maka, "Shit! They saw me" Quickly, Maka looked to another side, but before she did. She saw the one with white hair grin at her. A shiver ran down Maka's spine, and it wasn't a good one.

"Hey Maka! Sorry for making you wait!" Called out Tsubaki as she made her way towards Maka.

Maka took no time at all and quickly told Tsubaki about both girls, Tsubaki only frowned and scolded her, "Maka, you know better than to judge people by their looks".

"Yeah! But the blue one has a jungle here!" Maka pointed at her armpit, both girls stood in silence before laughing.

"We should go check out our dorm numbers." Maka suggested and Tsubaki agreed, they went into the hall were a big sign said the dorm numbers and students. Looking for her name, Maka found it and then looked at the other two names. It didn't take long for Tsubaki to find her name and her roommate's names.

"I guess I'm with Chrona Gorgon and Euruka Frog" Tsubaki smiled at Maka, "who are you with?"

"Soulabeth Evans and Black Starllet" Maka read out the weird names out loud. "Those are sure weird names" Maka pointed out, Tsubaki sweatdropped but had to agree with her best friend on this one.

"Wait, did you say Chrona?" Maka looked at Tsubaki who nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I know her! She's Medusa's daughter"

"You mean nurse Medusa?"

"Yes!"

"That's great! What type of girl is she?" Tsubaki asked with genuiene curiosity. Maka only smirked.

"Why would you want to know from me? You did say I tend to jugde people without knowing them" said the blonde girl and started to walk away, telling Tsubaki she would visit her later.

When Maka arrived at her dorm, she found that both her roommates were already asleep. Yet, what she didn't notice was their hair color.

So, Maka undressed and grabbed a nearby towel. Entering the dorm's bathroom, she locked the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay ^-^ Thanks to everyone who review, faved, and followed. It means a lot to me! As for Ana114, I'll answer your questions! Also, what Language is that? :3 it seems interesting for me to learn it!**

**1. Actually, this is part of the story, you'll see why later.**  
**2. That's Black*Star's fault, again, I'll explain it later!**  
**3. Probably, will try to alert Kid... Then again, there is no fun if I tell what will happen.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Unknown to Maka, and Black*Star, who was still sleeping and mumbling. Soul had woken up and was as of now sitting by the edge of his bed. Ruby eyes looked around the feminine dorm, and he sighed. Why the hell was he here in the first place?

Oh right, it had something to do with Black*Star.

But at the moment, Soul's memories were still a bit foggy, and to tell the truth. He didn't mind pretending to be a girl for a while, that is, if they're roommate was a hot chick. A smirk found it's way to his lips that showed his sharp teeth.

He did remember that when they went to get their dorm number, they found out that they had been paired up with some girl called Maya Albarn.

No wait, it was Kama Malbarn.

No, it was something different. Soul started to think of the name he had somewhat memorized, yet he didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, neither did he notice the girl that currently had her hair down and wet, eyes closed and a towel wrapped around her petite body.

"Maka Albarn!" Soul exclaimed and stood up from the bed, "Yes?". That's when he heard Maka speak, a blush crept onto his face when Maka closed the door with her foot and started walking towards the bed that was currently unoccupied.

"I'm Soulabeth Evans, nice to meet you" Soul gave a small smile and fake a somewhat girly voice, at the sound of it Maka only stared at her for a brief second before continuing with her business. Soul who was trying not to show his blush, was failing miserably at it.

"So she must be Starllet." Maka pointed over towards Black*Star who was still sleeping. "You guys sure have some weird names." Maka pointed out and Soul sweat dropped.

Now that he thought about it, who was the genius that came up with Soulabeth and Black Starllet?

"G-guys?" Soul asked, his somewhat feminine voice act sound a little bit worried, did she found out that they were actually boys?

"Yeah, sorry. But I refer to everyone as 'guys' I hope you don't mind." Maka said and then headed towards the bathroom again, but in hand she had a black bra with matching panties that Soul did not miss.

After a couple of seconds, Maka came out in those same things, and Soul swore he felt a nosebleed coming. That was until he saw her chest, he felt like laughing, and tried not to. So instead he looked away and mumbled, "Flat"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as big as the other girls" Maka said, Soul curse mentally to himself, "I at least have something to show. You too are flat as paper" Maka smiled and Soul glared.

This chick was way too annoying.

In a blink of an eye, Maka already had a green short dress, and was putting some shoes on. Soul grinned, "You dress really fast don't you?"

"Yeah, when you used to live with boys all around you, then you had to learn to change quickly. Ya know, to not attract perverts" Maka covered her mouth when she said that, and Soul wondered why.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you with such worthless stuff" Maka said and waved goodbye to Soul. And with that, she opened the door and went outside, closing the door after her.

"What did she mean by that?" Soul asked to no one in particular.

* * *

  
Maka knew she should at least get to know her new roommates, but she had promised Tsubaki that they would meet up later. And right now, it was later.

As Maka walked across campus, she silently cursed under her breath, saying that it wasn't fair to have the other set of dormitories by the other side of the school. Not only that, but she knew that her idiotic father, the vice principal. Was following her from behind.

At first it wasn't such a bother to the 14 year old girl. But then it became so obvious that even the birds had taken an interest to the moving bush following the blonde girl. And so, Maka finally had enough.

She stopped right there, turned around and spoke: "Papa... Why are you following me?"

"Because, I need to keep you safe" said Spirit, to his daughter, stepping out of the bush, he hugged Maka and she pushed away.

"From what?" Maka asked crossing her arms. She really shouldn't be here. She had to meet with Tsubaki right now.

"From..." But Spirit was caught off when Kid appeared from behind him and dragged him away from Maka by the ear. The grown adult was yelling at the teenager who only kept on walking.

Maka stared at the two with a weird expression.

* * *

  
When she finally arrived, Maka was glad that it didn't take her as long as she had thought it would take (but she would've arrived earlier if it weren't for her Papa) and she knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, a girl with white hair, and a black dress with white huge polka dots opened it, she looked at Maka from head to toe before smiling.

"You must be Tsubaki's friend right?"

Maka nodded, and the girl opened the door more and motioned Maka to step inside, Maka walked inside, "Also, call me Euruka."

"Call me Maka"

When Euruka closed the door behind her, Maka took notice of Tsubaki who waved at her, another girl, who was wearing a black long dress, was doing a braid on Tsubaki's long black hair. Now that she thought about it, she recognized her as Chrona. It was weird though, because Chrona usually has her hair down.  
But as of right now she had her hair in a small braid.

"Hey Chrona, Tsubaki" Maka sat down and Eruka did the same. The four girls started to talk.

* * *

  
"Hey Black*Star. Wake up" Soul had grown bored and had nothing better to do, right now all he wanted to do was to talk to Black*Star.

"Oh shut it! I know you were flirting with that Maka chick" Black*Star mumbled and a smirk crept onto his face. Soul gave him the birdy before pushing Black*Star out of the bed.

With a loud thump, Black*Star had finally woken up, he stood up and punched Soul. Then he casually went to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all like this story! *-* I might update daily or every two days, because I'm on exams since last week and I study and update. So once Christmas vacation starts, the real action will start! So after Wednesday 19th, I will update Daily!**

**I've been thinking on making this a doushinji, but I need help with the drawings because I can't do body proportions really that well e.e**  
**As for the st**

**ory, this is my first (well the first one is Unwanted Love) story with an actual plot. I might even make a whole new story based off on oneshots from this story. Like maybe see what Black*Star's and Soul's life is surrounded by girls... Oh! The possibilities xD**

**Ahem, Thank you so much for the support!**  
**Ana114: I don't actually know why, but I must need to bother Maka about her flat chest in this story... **  
**Itunesaddiction: This chapter will be from Soulabeth's *cough* Soul's *cough* POV.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

How long have I been here? I mean, Maka should have come back a long time ago. I thought as I walked from bed to bed in the dorm. Black*Star had decided to keep on sleeping.

I gave a quickly glanced towards Black*Star, how can he sleep so much?

I mean, sneaking up in the academy and let alone put our names in the new student sections, was a really tiring job.

That is if you have Black*Star with you, I can't believe that idiot kept on yelling that he was so awesome that no one would find out.

I glared at Black*Star, he is an idiot.

I sighed and sat down on Maka's bed, she had said something earlier about living with boys, maybe her brothers or cousins, or maybe her friends. Actually, she herself could pretend to be a boy and no one would notice.

My eyes widened at the realization of this, is Maka actually a boy?

I sat in silence for a couple of seconds before snickering, there is no way in hell she could be a he. I mean, I have not met any boy with such long hair, well... Mifune has long hair, but he got a haircut last night when he hanged out with Wes.

About an hour has passed, I had grown bored. This is so uncool, I really want to go outside, but I need to keep an eye out for Black*Star. I can't leave the idiot alone for a minute, last thing I need is for him to jump out the window and start to run around.

I glanced out at the window, the sky had grown dark and it was raining really hard, I sighed, running a hand trough my hair. I seriously need to flatten it more, I'm starting to look more like a boy.

Now did I think about it, it was really easy to pass off as a girl. Of course, I only needed to wear a little bit of mascara, eye liner, lipstick, flatten my hair and wear the right type of clothes, I could pass off as a Tomboy.

Is Maka also a tomboy? I highly doubt it, tiny-tits seems to be the normal type of girls, not to girly nor tomboy-ish. But then again, I just met her today. And I don't know anything about her.

So she shouldn't know anything about me.

* * *

I looked towards Black*Star's bed after I heard some shuffling from behind me, I was currently sitting down on a chair looking out the window. There were girls running from side to side, and to me it was heaven.

Because, what really was a better combination of girls wet in high school uniforms? This is cool.

"Black*Star, finally decided to wake up I see" I said, returning my attention towards the window. From the reflection that it projected, I could see Black*Star stretching before walking towards me and putting a hand on my shoulder. Actually, now that I think about it. Black*Star awfully reseblems his sister, White Star. Maybe that's why he looks like a girl, I doubt someone will notice he is a male if you see him wearing a skirt.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Starllet, Soulabeth" I could hear that he was grinning, I did not need to turn around to know he was doing it. As I stood up, Black*Star stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going out." I said and grabbed an umbrella that probably belonged to Maka. Black*Star raised an eyebrow at me and spoke, "And where are you going? Leaving you God like this! You are not fit to be my servant" Black*Star pointed an accusing finger at me and I only hit him in the head with the umbrella.

"I'm going to look for Maka, she's late. It's raining and she should have been here about two hours ago." I said and opened the door, when I closed it. I heard Black*Star ask.  
"Why would you care where she's at?"

I wonder why.

* * *

I stepped outside the building and opened the purple umbrella, I looked around, there was no one in sight. So I proceeded to walk towards the next set of dormitories. I had seen Maka with a really tall girl with black hair, I think Black*Star has a thing for her. Anyways, maybe Maka went to visit her, although she could have gone everywhere.

This is shit, I should just go back to the dorm and do something productive. Not like going back there would entertain me.

Actually, I went out because of that reason right?

I kept on walking, umbrella on hand, blocking the rain from getting me wet. After a few minutes, I decided to go back. That is until I saw a girl standing under a light pole, I instantly knew that was Maka because of her green dress. When I walked closer, I noticed she had her eyes closed and she was drenched.

"Maka!" I called out to her, she instantly looked up and I could see her green eyes widened. I walked closer to her and grabbed her hand, montioning her to come with me under the umbrella.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked as we both walked next to each other, awfully too close to my comformt.

"I came looking for you, tiny-tits" I smirked, and she looked up blushing, but she was angered. "Don't give me weird nicknames!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Maka can't be a boy, she's way too adorable for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had fun writing this chapter xD you'll see why.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka sighed, she knew she should have brought her umbrella over to Tsubaki's dorm. But she had somehow forgot it. So when it started to rain a little bit, she told Tsubaki she would be fine.

And at the end, Soulabeth had come looking for her and she had now gotten a new nickname, much to Maka's dismay. But she actually wasn't all that bother, for she that was her first actually nickname. She had gotten the reputation of 'Nerd' over the two years she had in the academy. And Spirit wasn't helping at all, buying her books and stuff.

Maka thought about all of this as she sat down on her bed and Soulabeth sat down behind her, grabbing a nearby towel, the white haired girl started to dry Maka's hair while Starllet looked for Maka's pajamas.

"Achoo" Maka sneezed and she heard Soulabeth laugh, Maka frowned. There was no need to laugh.

"Bless you." Soulabeth said after a couple of minutes, drying Maka's hair here and there. The white haired 'girl' then observed what she had done.

Well at least is puffy. Soul thought.

"Maka, you should know better than to walk in the rain without an umbrella" Soulabeth scolded Maka, who only glared at her. "It's not my fault it started raining you know." Maka replied and Soulabeth nodded, still sitting down on Maka's bed.

"I feel left out" Starllet interrupted, 'she' threw Maka her pajamas and then proceeded to sit down.

"Well, if you meet Tsubaki I'm sure you two would get along" Maka told Starllet smiling, and the bluenette's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"How's she like?" Starllet asked, she caught Soul's stare, it told him to not ask any further. But Black*Star wasn't going to listen.

"Well, she's a really sweet and calm person" Maka said, taking off her green and still soaked dress. She motioned for Soulabeth to give her a dry towel, and she did.

Maka then walked over to the bathroom, pajamas still on hands and closed the door behind her. "She has long black hair" Maka kept on speaking from the bathroom.

"And... Well, once you meet her you will know" Maka exited the bathroom and was soon standing before her two roommates in a pair of pink pajamas.

Soul stared at Maka for a couple of seconds. "Don't you feel weird changing in front of us?" She(he) asked, the albino stood up from Maka's bed and Maka lay down on it. Soul moved towards his own bed.

"Not really, we are all girls right? So there is no point to hide anything." Maka said as she closed her eyes. After a couple of seconds, she opened one eye to look at the other two girls. "Good night"

"Night" replied Starllet.

"G'night" said Soulabeth.

Both boys waited for Maka to fall asleep before walking inside the bathroom to change into their pajamas.

Soul entered first and in the mirror, he could see that behind him, Maka had hanged her clothes to dry. He smirked.

So girls could change in front of others without caring?

That was new to him, but it would come as a disadvantage for him and Black*Star since Maka still didn't know that they were guys. In fact, Soul thought it was almost noticeable.

Then again, he can just say that he inherited his looks from his father. Black*Star was an exception, he looked just like his hot sister.

Soul heard a knock on the door, probably Black*Star, so he put on his white pajama pants and a matching white shirt that was loose when he put it on.

"I'm going" Soul called and opened the door, he and Black*Star exchanged looks before Soul walked out and Black*Star in. It didn't take long for Soul to already feel sleepy. So he instantly went to his bed, and then he put the bed sheets over his head, in attempt to get to sleep.

When he heard the bathroom door open and close Soul removed a little of the sheet so he can see Black*Star. "Turn off the lights" Soul mumbled, loud enough for Black*Star to hear and he did.

"See you tomorrow." Black*Star said and then fell asleep.

* * *

When Soul woke up, he found Black*Star and Maka sitting down on the floor. Both girls or well, both friends were probably texting someone.

When did Black*Star get a cellphone?

Never mind, that's not the point. Soul thought, he wanted to know what they both were planning, and when Maka's green eyes looked over at Soul, she found herself staring at ruby ones and the girl smiled.

"Good morning Soulabeth!" She said cheerfully. Soul growled under his breath, just what time is it?!

A quick glance towards the wall clock they had, told him it was 8am. And it also told him to ignore Black*Star and Maka, he closed his eyes. Wanting to get some sleep, it was weird though, because all he wanted to do as of now was sleep, sleep and eat.

"Hey Soulabeth, we're going to get breakfast. Get ready or we'll leave you behind" Starllet informed the sleepy one and Maka nodded.

Breakfast? They even served breakfast in this school? Then what the hell is the dormitories kitchen for?!

"Fine, just give me five minutes." Soul then sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes and lazily grabbed from one of the three closets in the dorm, a black skirt with a white shirt that said, "I like it loud" and he entered the bathroom ready to take a nice soothing bath, but then again. They were in a hurry. So maybe he would take a hot shower.

After getting out of the shower, Soul dried himself and then proceed to put on his underwear, not boxers because he was going to wear a skirt, and then proceeded to put on the rest of the clothing.

When he walked out, Maka and Starllet said he looked adorable. And not like a tomboy, and now that he noticed, Black*Star was wearing purple jeans and black tank top.

Soul noticed Maka stare on his chest, he was about to ask why was she staring at her, but his answer had already been given. "Why aren't you wearing a bra?"

Ah, so that was it? Maka stood up and walked over towards Soul. She was wearing a red skirt with a white blouse. And high heels.

"Well, since I'm flat, I've never used a bra." Soul shrugged and Maka nodded, "wait here just a second" and then she turned around and started to look for something in one of the three drawers, that belonged to her.

After a few minutes, she had in her hand a black bra. It was probably an A cup one. Maka then shoved it into Soul's hand and pushed him inside the bathroom for him to put it on. "Now, put it on" and with that she closed the door.

"It doesn't matter how flat you are, you always need to wear a bra. And since you're wearing white you need a black bra so it won't be noticeable, or at least to perverts." And by perverts, Maka was mentally thinking about her idiotic father.

Soul only stared at the strange object, that Maka had given him just a few seconds ago.

How the heck is he supposed to know how to put on a bra?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for a small vacation, which means I'll update daily, which means that you guys will be happy. And your happiness it's misery to me because I have to write a chapter for day e.e xD Not really!**

**I'm thinking about making this into a comic. What do you all think?**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul knew they were patiently waiting outside for him to put on the black bra (that probably belonged to Maka) and just step out. But Soul had no idea on how to put on one of these things. Did he really need it?

Then again, he was supposed to act like a girl, and to do so. He must dress like one, Soul knew that after all of this mess, he would punch Black*Star in the gut as many times as he can until he feels better. Yet, ruby eyes stared at themselves in the mirror, white haired that looked like it had gotten a bad haircut, didn't convince him that he looked like a girl. Actually, Soul wondered how Maka had yet to notice!

"Hey Soul, can you hurry up? We're going to be late" he heard Maka said, she sounded impatient, but he kindly reminded her that he never put on a bra his-her whole life.

"Fine, I'll just help you put it on" Maka spoke and he saw the doorknob move. Before he even had a chance to refuse the blond girl's help. She was already in the bathroom, back facing him, she was closing the door. When she turned around, she extended out her arm. Soul sighed but gave her the bra anyways.

"Now, take off your shirt." Maka ordered Soul, who only nodded, he turned his back, so that Maka could not see his body. He could feel Maka's gaze burning holes through his back and Soul had little effort showing that he was nervous. But Maka didn't notice.

Then, Soul saw the front part of the bra, "Put your arms through the wholes" Maka instructed him and Soul followed, soon after he had the bra put on correctly at the front, then a couple of seconds after he felt some tugging by both ends of the bra, and as quick as it came it left.

"Okay, we're done"

Soul had no other choice but to immediately look at his reflection in the mirror. His face grew red like his eyes, not because he was wearing a girl's undergarment. But because it was Maka's.

No, stop it! You SHOULD NOT be thinking about Tiny-tits like this, Soul reminded himself. He then grabbed his white shirt and proceeded to put it on. Maka opened the bathroom door to find Black*Star bored, standing by the door.

"Sorry, Soulabeth took so long" Maka apologized at the bluenette who grinned.

"I know, I've known Soulabeth for my whole life. I've always been telling her to wear bras, like me! Her big sister!" Then the bluenette started to laugh.

Soul only managed a glare, "You have never wore a bra before you filthy liar!" Soul pointed an accusing finger at Black*Star.

"Actually, the first day I saw you two, Starllet was wearing a bra." Maka crossed her arms and sighed, shaking her head. They actually looked like sisters fighting, but in no way were they're similar in aspects.

"We should just stop arguing, we'll be late" Soul said. "Oh my gosh I totally forgot" and with that Maka practically sprinted out the door, leaving a small trail of dust after her. Soul and Black*Star shrugged and followed after they're roommate.

* * *

Once they finally catch up to Maka, they found her talking to three other girls. One had long black hair and seemed to be a really nice girl. The other one had white hair, like Soul, but her's were really long. And a girl with choppy short pink hair.

"Oh! Girls, these are my roommates Soulabeth and Black Starllet." Maka introduced the three girls to Soul and Black*Star.

"Nice to meet you" Soul gave a small smile.  
"I'm Starllet!" Black*Star stuck out his tongue and winked at the four girls, three were laughing and one of them gave a small awkward smile.

"I'm Tsubaki, Nice to meet you" Said the taller girl with long black hair, she bowed down to show respect and Black*Star couldn't help but stare at her chest. "Big" he muttered, Soul elbowed him and when Starllet looked at him. Soul sent him a scary face, which made Black*Star completly shut up.

"Euruka." Said the one with white hair.

"I-I'm C-chrona..." Said the pink one, she seemed to be a shy girl.

"Well, enough of that. Let's get going" Maka said to the group and started to walk, soon after all of the girls followed after her, Soul and Black*Star walked a little too far away from the group.

"Dude, can you explain to me why we are in an all girl academy?" Soul said to Black*Star, who opened his motuh to speak, but his eyes never left the others. "That's pretty simple, it's because-"

Black*Star was cut off by a male voice, "Because you are girls. Right?" Soul and Black*Star looked to Soul's left and found the school's principal walking calmly besides them

Where did he come from.

"A-ah yes! But I meant to say, as to why we got enrolled in such a fine academy" Soul said, smiling at the golden eyed 16 year old boy with black hair and three white lines at one side of his head.

"Maybe your parents decided to enroll you here."

"Ahem, I don't want to be rude. But what are you doing here?" Black*Star spoke before Soul had a chance to respond, Kid stopped, and so did both boys. Kid brought a finger to his lips before a grin adorned it.

"Because I like Maka. I know she wouldn't invite me, but Tsubaki said I could come along too." And with that, Kid once again started walking. Soul and Black*Star could only stare as the boy walked up to Maka and started talking to her.

Black*Star and Soul then kept on walking, Soul remained silent the whole way, and so did Black*Star. He had tried everything in his mind to have Soul speak to his God, but after many failed attempts, Black*Star had been quietly walking besides him.

After ten or twenty minutes of walking, they finally reached the academy's park. Maka had said that they were going on a picnick.

The day went by quickly, and it soon green dark. Soul hadn't seen Death the Kid, around so he probably had left. Which put Soul at ease, but not completely. Since he couldn't find Maka.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were chatting, while Euruka and Chrona looked at pictures from Euruka's cell phone. But there was no Maka around, so after he got worried. He decided to ask Chrona if she had seen her.

"Actually, I saw Maka g-go that w-way" The timid pinkette pointed towards the lake, Soul smiled, "Thanks" and then he went to go look for Maka.

But what he didn't expect to find was Maka and Kid sitting together, her head was resting on his shoulder and they were probably watching the sunset.

Soul felt something inside him hurt a little. Yet he didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrote this chapter listening to Skye Sweetnam's song, Tangled up in me. Man is she awesome! I'll try to make chapters at least 2000 words /:**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul sighed as he quietly glanced at the wall clock, the only light provided to the small dorm as of the moment. The red letters said that it was 4am. Another glance around the room told him that Maka and Black*Star were still sleeping, but his ruby eyes never left Maka's outline in the dark.

And even if he tried to forget what had happened he just couldn't. His head was spinning and he felt as if he might be sick. But not because he probably had caught a virus. Death the Kid was what made him sick. Just because he is the principal of the school doesn't mean that Maka would fall in love with him.

In fact, Soul highly doubt it Maka was that type of girl, the ones that only dated guys because of the benefits they gained. He hated to think that Maka was like that. But he hated to admit it, what did he know about her anyways?

It was like that, they both didn't know anything about each other, so why should he bother about knowing more about Maka? His mind only thought about her, but he didn't know if it was because he found her attractive as a friend or as something more. Soul blushed completely feeling his pale skin become red and hot. He pulled the covers over his head, trying to block his eyes from seeing Maka sleep.

She was confusing him, it's everything she did. Right Soul remembered why he couldn't sleep. It was because Maka was invading his thoughts and mind. He found her quite interesting, but he couldn't get close to trusting her. At least not yet, he needed to have more proof that she wouldn't tell on both Black*Star and him if Soul told her they were boys, as obvious as it might seem. But it didn't look like the other female students noticed anyways.

So if they didn't notice, what chances did they had that Maka discovered them? Probably less than 5 percent, but 5 percent was still a high number. So he should be really careful around her more, or at least after what had happened in the bathroom. He really needed lessons from Black*Star to do girl stuff, actually how did he knows about all of this?

Soul sighed, fighting all thoughts, tomorrow, I mean today will be the first day of school. And last thing he needed was to start the morning sleepy and dizzy. Closing his eyes Soul wondered if he was going to be stuck with Black*Star in the same classroom.

* * *

Next morning, Soul and Black*Star were the firsts ones to wake up. Deciding that it was best if they changed and took a shower before Maka would wake up, so that's what they did. Both boys had already finished and by now they were both buttoning the last buttons of their white dress shirt with the plain blue skirt that reached to their knees. And Soul thanked Kami that the skirts were somewhat long.

Before they had arrived here, they used to attend a boys and girls academy where the skirts were short as hell. Although, Soul wouldn't mind seeing some chicks in really skimpy skirts. Actually, he would actually like that!

Erasing all perverted thoughts, Soul told Black*Star to wait for them at the cafeteria, and if they were late then to have breakfast they would meet at their class rooms. Black*Star nodded and closed the door behind him, Soul saw Tsubaki outside just before Black*Star closed the door, maybe she was waiting for Maka? But then again, Black*Star and Tsubaki did get along pretty well. So maybe she was waiting for Black*Star?

Soul waited patiently for Maka as she changed into her uniform. Soul couldn't help but blush and look away when she changed into her uniform. When she finished, she patted Soul on his shoulder. He looked at her uniform and couldn't help but smile at her. It suit her really well.

Opening the door Maka walked outside, with her school bag on hand, Soul did the same and closed the door behind him. Walking right besides her made him somewhat happy. He just hoped that Kid wouldn't come in the picture just like yesterday.

"Hey Soulabeth" Maka said, interrupting the good silence they had between the two, not that Soul minded. He gave a nod to tell her she was listening, "I was wondering..." "Yes?" "Do you like Kid?" She blushed a little and Soul swore he felt like thrwoing up. What in the world made her think that?!

"Um no, why do you ask?" Soul was geniuine curious, did Black*Star told her something weird yesterday? "Because Euruka told me that after you saw me and Kid together you left quite upset." Maka shrugged and looked at Soul, who was currently looking straight forward, ruby eyes didn't dare to look at her green ones.

"It's because you had me worried." He smirked at her, and Maka sighed in relief, Soul also sighed, he was lying, well partially. He was worried, but he didn't left upset because she had found her with Kid after worrying, no. It was because Kid was just somehow bad for Maka, or at least that's how Soul saw it.

Silence filled the air once again, and Soul's mind started to think about a question, one that even if he tried to push away, just wouldn't go. Every time Soul took a glance at Maka his mouth would open but wouldn't say anything, finally when they both saw the building for the classes, Soul decided to ask. "Um, do you like Kid?"

"Me? Not really, I find him more like a brother" Maka shrugged and Soul felt relaxed now that he knew that Maka didn't have the same feelings for Kid. But why would he care anyways? It's not like he likes Maka, not at all!

Soul kept on repeating the same thing over and over, and when they finally reached their class, the EAT class. He felt somewhat happy when he saw Tsubaki, Black*Star, Chrona, Euruka in the same classroom as him and Maka. They probably had saved them some chairs so they could sit together.

Maka and Soul walked over to them and sat at the last two chairs in the row, Maka in front of him, Black Star besides him, Tsubaki was besides Maka and Chrona and Euruka were also the same.

"Alright class, settle down" A male voice came through the door and then all girls quickly shut up and sat down correctly, two men were behind the teacher's desk. One with red short hair and blue eyes, while the other one had short yellow hair, he had a rosary on his left hand and an mp3 player on the other, he had his earphones in both ears, he also had blue eyes.

"As you might know, I'm Spirit Albarn, vice principal of Shibusen Academy for girls." The man with red hair, who Soul supposed was called Spirit, spoke. Soul's eyes widened and instantly they looked over at Maka, were they...

"I'm also Maka's dad" and with that, Soul's question was answered, Maka groaned and slammed her head in the desk when she felt all eyes on her, she could hear how Spirit was saying stuff about his little angel.

The man then was hit in the head by a book, thrown at by Maka. She stood up. "Shut the hell up you pervert!" And then she sat down, Spirit's eyes swelled up with tears and then he collapsed into the floor crying. Saying some weird stuff to himself, everyone in the class room couldn't help but sweat drop at the guy's attitude.

After a few minutes, the blonde guy cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm Justin Law, I'm 17 years old and I will be your homeroom teacher. So for now on just call me " he grinned and all the girls in the class room were by now practically drooling, everyone but Maka and Soul that is.

A quick glance to his right told Soul that Black*Star was really bored as of now and he was sleeping. "Now, We have two new students here at the academy. Could you two girls come over here and present yourself?" Justin said and his eyes looked at Soul and Black*Star. Soul slapped Black*Star on the head and told him to follow him. Black*Star did and followed Soul towards the front of the class.

Soul hated all of the girl's looks he was receiving. Sighing he spoke, " I'm Soulabeth Evans, nice to meet you all"

"I'm Black Starllet! I'm the girl who's going to surpass God one day! So you all should show some respect." Soul sighed, Black*Star was really stupid.

Suddenly, a girl raised her arm and Justin asked her what is it.

"I thought the Evan family only had sons, and you sure look like Soul Evans."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I was all day on Twitter, then I was making Louis's birthday card, because tomorrow is his birthday and yeah... This chapter will be somewhat long since tomorrow's chapter will be kinda short. Sorry!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The moment the girl that had raised her arm and asked that question, it was that moment when Soul cursed to himself by making that huge mistake, he was going to lie saying he was Black*Star's cousin or something, but since the school's records had the last name 'Evans' in it. He couldn't go around changing last names, that would only bring suspicion around campus and the teachers and that was the last thing he needed.

Now, when he was about to answer, Maka's dad quickly looked up and pointed and accusing finger at Soul, who only looked at the red head with wide eyes. "Are you a boy?" He asked somewhat calm and collected, but both Soul and Maka knew that the moment Soul would say something the guy will throw a fit or something.

Deciding to ignore him, Soul gave a small smile at the classroom, all eyes were on him and he nervously replied with the lamest excuse he could come up with. "Actually, Soul and I are twins." And then there was dead silence.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't such a good idea, the albino thought and he rubbed the back of his neck. All girls had either a doubtful look and some, like Maka and Tsubaki, were having a mix between curiosity and disbelief. Actually, he himself couldn't believe that stupid good for nothing lie his amazing brain had come up with.

He closed his eyes and then moment he opened them all girls had their arms up and were waiting eagerly for to let them speak, Soul glanced back at their teacher and he simply nodded, giving Soul permission to let the girls ask him how many questions their heart desired.

Okay, so now I'll just have to think carefully about my answer. Soul thought, he randomly picked girl after girl answering every single question they had about him and his 'twin brother' Soul.

"How come the Evan's never mentioned having a daughter?"

"That's because I was raised with the maids, they never considered me as family."

"Aaww that's so sad!"

"I know right!"

"You look a lot like Soul you know? You don't even look like a girl at all. I don't mean to be rude though"

"Nah, it's okay. I kinda inherited my father's look."

"Oh I see, so who's your dorm partner?"

"Ah, Maka and Starllet"

The room went silent again, but this time all the attention was not directed at me but at the blonde girl that sat at the end, her green eyes were wide and she lowered her head. I started to laugh and then I went to sit down in my desk.

"Okay girls, let's start with the class, shall we?" And with that, kicked Spirit out of the classroom. As was talking about science, Maka and Soul were passing notes in class. When Soul finished writing his reply, Maka took the paper and started to write.

Wtf Soulabeth?! Why did you have to say we are dorm mates?

Maka passed the note back to Soul, he read it and then wrote something down.

I'm sorry.

Then he sent it to Maka, after reading she glared at him and Soul smiled sheepishly. Maka wrote something down and then passed it to Soul.

Fine. But I'm not getting you anything for Christmas okay? So don't expect a present on your bed tomorrow.

Soul's eyes widened, he looked at Maka with wide eyes and then he looked at the white board, sure enough it read: December 23rd 2012.

Shit, he cursed silentely under his breath, how come he had forgotten tomorrow was Christmas ! And to top it all, he didn't have a) money to buy some presents at all. This was just great, that was the last thing that he needed. To have an upset Maka because he didn't buy her anything.

When school hour's were finally over, Soul stormed out of the classroom and headed towards the dorms. He had ignored the various stares he was getting as he ran pass the students. Maka had been calling after him for a while now, but Soul needed to get some money. And he knew how.

Once the albino reached his destination, he opened the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind him, he started to look for Black*Star's cell phone. Once he found it he started to dial a number he didn't want to call. Yet, he had too since it was an emergency.

For one part, Soul didn't want anyone to pick up the phone, but for the other part he hoped someone did pick it up. Soul sat down on his bed and waited patiently. Finally, someone picked it up, and thanks to Kami it wasn't his parents.

"Hello, this is Wes speaking." Said a male voice in the other line.

"Yeah, Wes. It's me Soul."

"Ah, little bro! Where the fuck are you?! Mom is looking for you since last week. If you hate me so much you could have just told me you know. There is no reason to run away from home."

"Oh shut it, I didn't run away and I'm not telling you where I am."

"Fine with me"

"Anyways, I seriously need for you to bring me some cash to-"

"What?! I'm not giving you money."

"C'mon Wes! That's so uncool, dude I seriously need the money!"

"For what? Buying a gift to your girlfriend?"

Soul rolled his eyes, but nonetheless he was blushing. No! He was going to buy Maka a present, and she was not worth girlfriend material, right?

When Wes didn't get a reply, the older brother started laughing, snapping Soul from his thoughts.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"F-fine, I'll give you the money. Just tell me where I'm supposed to drop it off"

"Just bring it to the front gates of Shibusen Academy for girls." And with that Soul hung up.

He didn't have to tell his brother how much money he needed, Whenever Soul asked Wes for money he always gave him ten thousand dollars, those were the benefits of being the child of a wealthy family. Nonetheless, it was also a disadvantage, by now, Soul probably lost count of how many times people tried to rob them.

Soul looked around, he decided to head towards the front gate. He by now didn't care if Wes saw him like this, it didn't matter really. He had a good explanation as to why he was wearing a girl's uniform, no, why he was studying in an all girl's academy. And that reason was Black*Star.

When Soul locked the door behind him, he looked around the halls to see if anyone was hanging around by with their friends, when he saw no signs of life nearby he took off towards the opposite direction from where he came from, he needed to avoid Maka at all costs, he knew that if she spotted him. Maka would most likely tag along with him, and that meant that Wes would probably reveal his true gender. And he didn't want that. At first he was a little worried of what might happen if they were found out, since Death the Kid was the principal. Then maybe he would let them go easily. But now that he knew that Maka's dad was the vice-principal, Soul better not screw this up like he did with everything else.

Ten minutes later or so, Soul found himself looking at Wes and Wes looking at him, blood colored eyes stared at each other's reflection, then Wes simply raised an eyebrow, shoving both hands on his pockets.

"Just what the hell are you trying to do?" Wes asked calmly, he knew his brother was an idiot. But to extend to such measures?

"Doesn't matter know. Just give me the money." Soul extend his hand, Wes sighed but with a smirk on his face he gave Soul the money.

"Well, it doesn't matter know. Soul this is really low, dressing up as a girl just to get free peaks. I bet you already have seen a girl in bra. So? How's it like?" Wes started to laugh when Soul's face turned red like a cherry, Soul turned around and started to stomp away, Wes's laughter only grew distant as he walked away. But it didn't matter how far he was, Wes said something that made Soul turn around completely, frozen in place he watched as Maka and Wes talking.


	8. Chapter 8

**D: I've been busy all day! ._. It's time for an update! Also, I celebrate Christmas the 24th, so it's different here from the way You guys celebrate it in US. So... Merry Christmas!  
SN: DON'T Trust my update dates, because from now on I will update randomly.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Why was Maka talking to Wes?-no scratch that- Why was she laughing to anything Wes said?! I didn't know they knew each other, because. You can't be that friendly with someone you just met. And I kinda hated it that Wes and her already got along, that is if they had already met before. But where?

Okay, that's not something I should be worrying about. First of all, I need to go back there and get Maka's ass out of there. What if Maka started asking Wes about me? He would probably cover up for me, right? You know what, don't answer that. I already know what he would do. Which gave me more reason to walk towards them, and that's what I did. I clenched my fists, holding the money Wes had given me, I didn't care if it got ruined. I was merely curious as to what they were talking about.

When I got closer to hearing ground, Wes looked at me and a smirk crept onto his face, and soon after Maka turned to look at me. A small smile on her face as she motioned me to come closer, I sighed and fixed my skirt. So Wes hadn't told him about me? That's good. I guess.

"Hey Soulabeth" Maka greeted me, and I only focused my attention on her, "What's up?" I asked, trying not to show I was somehow nervous. From the corner of my eye I could see Wes trying not to laugh, probably because of my idiotic name or my 'feminine' voice. Seriously though, was it that easy to pass off as a girl? Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe I'm just good at this whole dressing up thing.

No Soul! Don't think about this like that, it's uncool. "I'm here talking to Wes... Which reminds me. How come you never told me that you and Wes were siblings?" Maka asked as she looked between Wes and me, one brother had a curious smirk and the other one had a worried expression, yeah, that would be me.

"You know, I find that really rude that you hadn't told me that Maka is your roommate, Soulabeth" Wes spoke, I glared at him but decided to keep on ignoring him, I'll just answer Maka's questions so we can head back. Tomorrow is Christmas... I need to do something, I haven't even bought her a present at all!

"Actually, I think I told you I was an 'Evan' and as common as that last name might be, we are the only family in the US, if not, the world. With white hair and red eyes" I said and Maka nodded.

"Okay. Silly me... Oh, Wes. What are you doing here?" Maka turned her attention back to Wes, who was still watching me with an amused face. He was really enjoying himself right now wasn't he. But nonetheless he turned to look at Maka and gave her one of those I'm-so-hot-that-I-make-girls-drop look. I rolled my eyes, he's always like this. But seriously though, I doubt it would have any effect on Maka. And it did, that was until he spoke.

"I came to see you, beautiful" and Maka blushed. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in surprise, I quickly erased that idiotic look from my face and felt myself warm up a little. I know Maka has no sex appeal at all, but her long legs and green eyes made up for it. And now that I noticed, she looked cute just blushing. But it also irritated me to know that I wasn't the one that made her blush.

Dude, stop thinking about Maka like that.  
"Nah, I'm just kidding." Wes grinned but Maka didn't stop blushing. "I got you a Christmas present, it's kinda like an early gift. Because, I couldn't give it to you about two years ago" Wes pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon around it, he handed it to Maka who carefully opened it. I stepped forward to see what Wes had given her and when I saw what it was, I saw Maka's face lighten up. And I glared at Wes.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Thank you so much Wes!" She said, and hugged him. I didn't understand what was so great about the necklace he had given her, or at least that was until Wes showed him the same necklace, but his was black and looked more boyish, while Maka's was silver and more feminine.

"Like old times remember?" Wes whispered and Maka pulled away, her eyes were almost watering, and then she hugged him again. What was so great about two necklaces? Wes's had Maka's name in it while Maka had Wes's name in her necklace.

Since when did they both know each other? Two years ago? Old times? Necklaces, birthday presents? Something told me Maka and Wes had a secret and I didn't know anything about it.

I'll tell Maka about it later, I looked up to see Wes's eyes looking at me. He had a victorious face and I flipped him off. Running away, Maka probably didn't notice me.

I'll have to talk to Black*Star, he and Wes are good friends. Maybe he knows something?

* * *

Once I finally arrived at the dorm, Black*Star was doing what I think was his homework. When he noticed me he settled down his pen on the desk and stood up. I grinned as he did too.

"Hey Soul, where you been man?" He asked and sat down, legs open and I thanked Kami that he was as of now wearing pants, I don't need to see Black*Star's legs open while wearing a skirt, not a pretty image.

"I called Wes so he can give me some money, you know for Maka's Christmas present" I said and Black*Star frowned, I already knew what was coming up. "WHAT THE FREAK MAN?! HOW COME YOU DON'T HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOUR GOD?!" I threw a pillow at Black*Star to shut him up, and luckily enough for me, it did.

"Dude, that's not why I'm talking to you! Did you know that Maka and Wes are friends?" I asked and Black*Star for once had a serious look on his face. "Nope. Although Wes used to have a really shrimp friend about two years ago. I think they were roommates or something. Wes said he died" Black*Star shrugged and I sighed.

I don't need to know about Wes's friends history.  
"Why do you ask?" Black*Star said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Wes came and gave Maka a present."

"Do you think they're dating?"

"I don't think" I really hope they aren't dating.

Starting from tomorrow, I'll try to find out more about them.


	9. Chapter 9

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul sighed as he tried to pay attention to as he talked about history. Ruby eyes slowly found themselves drifting towards the window. Down below he could see Maka's dad talking to some of their senpai's. It was only recently that Soul had figured out that he was a player, and a pervert. Maybe that's the reason as to why he became vice-principal of the school?

From what Soul heard, Spirit and Lord D. Were the ones that thought about making the academy, with Lord D's money and Spirit's knowledge on girl's decor taste, Shibusen Academy for girls was born. But Lord D. Only wanted middle and high school students to attend the academy. And by that time Maka was only in 6th grade and the academy only accepted 7th grades and higher. Maka had told him that her father wanted to change that rule and have all grade levels accepted in the academy.

So maybe that's why Maka was attending the academy? Because her father wanted her to be more girly right? At least that's what Maka had told Soul. And that only made him worry about one more thing on his list. Was Maka actually a tomboy before?

"Soulabeth Evans"

Yet, another question plagued his mind. How did Wes and Maka knew each other? And when she had come back after Soul had ran away, he had the intentions on asking her. But Maka simply stared at him like he was crazy, and replied with a "What are you talking about?"  
Was she avoiding the question? What was she hiding?

"Soulabeth Evans"

And if Soul needed to know then that meant that he will have to be even closer to Maka, and if that were to happen, then Maka would want to know more about him, and that would be a bad idea because-

"Soulabeth Evans!"

Soul quickly snapped his head towards the masculine voice that called out his name. had a serious face but nonetheless he didn't seem pissed. Soul's eyes dared to look pass and noticed some girls were giggling. Black*Star was trying to hide his laughter, but was as of now failing miserably. Maka only had an annoyed look on her face and she mouthed the words 'idiot' at Soul who only glared. Eyes once again focused on his teacher, Soul looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Could you please recite the poem?" said, Soul looked up. Weren't they talking about history just about now?! A sigh could be heard and 's attention was focused on Maka who had her hand raised.  
"Maka, please help out Soulabeth"

"A sound soul, resounds between a soul mind and a sound body" Maka sat down with a smile on her face when told her it was correct The teacher started to walk back towards his desk, but before doing so. His blue eyes locked onto ruby eyes. "Ms. Evans, please try to pay more attention to my class. Or I'll have to send you to detention with Stein"

Everyone shuddered at the name of Stein, the crazy teacher that seemed to have some psychological problems. The guy just wanted to dissect everything around him. And to top it off he even had a giant screw on his head. He also smoked, and got many students to actually question if he was an actual teacher at the school.

"Fine" Soul muttered and tried to pay attention. But his mind drifted onto Christmas At the end he didn't got anything for Maka and she wasn't pissed at all, because she said that she didn't want anything for Christmas this year. Thinking about the blonde, Soul looked at his side and saw Maka's pale head looking straight forward, green eyes seemed focused but she probably noticed his stare because she smiled, Soul's eyes went lower until they stopped at her neck. She was wearing the necklace Wes gave her.

It bothered him, why? He didn't know. Maybe because it was Wes, his good for nothing brother, that gave it to her? If Soul gave her a necklace that said Soul. Would she accept it? But even if she did, Wes would probably bother him for buying the same gift and being unoriginal. Yeah, that was most likely to happen.

"Soula-" was about to scold his students yet again not paying attention, but the bell interrupted him and he shut his mouth. "You may all go" and with that, all girls stood up and bowed down before grabbing their lunch money.  
Soul did the same and waited outside the door. When Maka, Tsubaki, Euruka, Chrona and Black*Star came out. The small group of friends headed towards the cafeteria.

They usually didn't have lunch there, they preffered to have lunch outside near the park. For it was not against the rules to have lunch outside. So that's what most people did, and in everyone's opinion. It was way better than anything.

Once they all bought their lunch, they headed towards their usual lunch site. They sat down on a cicle and started to dig in on their food.

Euruka was the first one to break the silence. "Hey Maka-chan, who gave you that necklace?" Euruka asked as she pointed at the necklace, everyone in the group stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at Maka's necklace.  
"It's really p-pretty" Chrona piped in with a small smile.

Maka went to touch the necklace and her face lighten up a little, a smile adorning her face. Soul clenched his fists. "Actually, Soulabeth's brother gave it to me" With a couple of 'oohs' and 'aahs' Euruka smiled at Maka.

"Are you guys dating or something? Were did you meet? Where you also in the same school before? Isn't he bigger than you by three years?"

Maka sweat dropped but nonetheless answered, much to Soul's surprise. Well, it was an easy way of getting answers without him having to do the hard work.

"Um, no.. We're just really good friends. We met at my old academy, we had to share rooms with our sempai's so we knew each other." Maka smiled when everyone nodded. Soul continued to eat on his food.

Didn't Wes attend an all boy school? No, that's not possible. Maybe back in kinder? No! That's couldn't be it either! Sharing dorms were only allowed after fifth grade. And if Wes is older than Maka by three years then that meant that they were indeed in the same academy.

"Let's see, Maka's 16. I'm 18, and Wes is 19... That means that Wes and Maka knew each other when she was just a 13 year old girl. But that still doesn't explain why did Maka say that she and Wes attended the same school." Sould thought. It just didn't make sense at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**********And... I'm back! :D Sorry, I took a little vacation from updating my stories (Blame Gaiaonline and it's Rps!) **

**********But you guys can't kill me right? I've only been gone for... 7 days? yeah... one week without updating! I am now back so lower your weapons people! I'll start updating now!**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul looked around for Maka as he sipped his drink, taking in the enviorement he was in. Loud music, drinks everywhere and lots and lots of girls. a smirk crossed his face, yeah, he liked being in a girl school. Today was the New Year's celebration party in the academy, and all girls were to go. Not like anyone wouldn't want to come, because, the place seemed to have everything they might want. And since Soul didn't know how to dance, he opted to stay in one place keeping an eye out for Maka and Black*Star. Mostly Black star, lats thing he needed was for the idiot monkey to get drunk because really... That's the only thing Maka and him needed.

Yeah, they serve alcohol in an Academy with 14 year old girls and up. But the bar was limited to the students that were 18 and up, and of course, the teachers. All of them except for Spirit. Soul was told that last year he was presumed 'drunk'and tried to hit on his own daughter. That dude makes him sick, he spent the whole week flirting with the nurse Medusa, who seemed to have a thing for Professor Stein, and Marie, the school's psychologists also likes Stein. So you could say there is a big love triangle going on between the two. Not like Soul cared at all.

Yeah, he should stop hearing the gossip around the school, if he didn't stop, he might as well actually turn into a girl.

So, Soul kept on looking for Black*Star, it wouldn't be really hard to distinguish him since he was wearing a white dress with black high heels, and although many girls did wear white dresses, blue hair could distinguish him from the others. Yeah, Black*Star is wearing a dress, and so is Soul. At first he didn't want to come and Maka said it was obligatory, so she let him use her black long dress. So he didn't look bad at all, he was just happy it wasn't a short dress.

But he kept on wondering, what was Maka wearing? She told him that she was going to go change in Tsubaki's dorm and Soul didn't protest, for he knew if she had stayed then he would have to help her put on a dress, and thank Kami, that she left, because Soul didn't know what he would do.

Actually, he had a pretty good idea of what he might do. He had started to talk more to Maka and he had learned lots about her, and to be honest. he didn't know what he felt for her any more. She liked him as a friend, and he did too. But he was always reminded that Maka and Wes had something going on. Soul frowned upon that thought. Right, what did Maka and Wes have that she and Soul didn't?

He also needed to figure out how they knew each other! it kept on bugging him the more and more he stayed quiet without knowing. He knew all of Wes's friends! so if he had a female friend then he might have known as well right? Black*Star told him that he only had male friends... But then that also meant that Black*Star was lying to him. Soul sighed, just what was going on here?

Black*Star told him they were sneaking in the academy, every time Soul tried to ask him why they did this, Black*Star always changed the conversation, then they met Maka and when they least expect it. She turns out to know Wes, Wes! of all the people in the freaking world! Just what was going on?!

"Soulabeth?" he heard Maka called him, blinking several times, he looked up and red met green. And those red eyes instantly moved down to see what she was wearing, and it took Soul all of his strength to not have a nosebleed right there. But he was a girl, right.

"Oh, hey Maka. Where the hell have you been?!" Soul replied, and smirked. Damn did she look hot in that dress! It was a strapless silver dress with little diamonds in the whole thing, it wasn't distracting one bit. The dress reached midnight and with Maka's long killers legs, she could totally pull of this dress.

Maka giggled and sat next to Soul, when she did the dress rode up a little exposing more skin already and Soul averted his gaze at his glass. "Well, I was actually dancing with Kid. He dragged me to the dance floor and started to say crappy romance stuff" Maka replied with a shrug, excusing herself for a moment, she stood up and headed towards the beverage table to get something to drink. And all the while she walked away, Soul's stare made him grow hot. He by now wondered how come Maka didn't have a boyfriend. No, scratch that, he didn't want to even think about it.

"Stupid hormones" Soul muttered and crossed his arms, when Maka came back he sat up normally. "You don't say... I thought Kid had long ago given up in trying to make you his" Soul said, and Maka frowned before glancing back at the spot where Kid was, he was dancing with Liz Thompson. Maka looked back at Soul shaking her head. "No, he likes Liz now"

"He's a player" Soul gripped his glass a little tight.

"No, Kid's actually a sweet person, and in reality, he told me long ago that he wasn't actually in love with me but with Liz. Liz hates me so and she likes Kid... so he just wanted to have her jealous a little. I'm okay with it" Maka shrugged and with a smile she drank the fruit punch she had brought.

_"Well, I can understand... At least now I don't have to worry about that."_ Soul glanced at Maka and then back at his glass _"I should ask her about Wes" _Soul thought.

"Hey Soulabet-"

"Hey Maka"

Both of them stared at each other before bursting out laughing. "O-okay! you go first!" Soul said after a while and Maka nodded. "Well... I was wondering... do you like someone?" Maka asked as she lowered her head with a small blush clearly displayed across her face, and Soul found this utterly cute. Soul thought about it for a minute before answering "Kinda... I don't if she returns my feelings" Soul said and took a sip of his drink. "Oh, so you're into girls..." Maka muttered and Soul nodded, setting the glass in the table spoke, "Yeah. I like girls"

Soul froze

_ShitShitShitShit! _he thought as he shook his head, _"Dammit! I forgot she doesn't know I'm a guy!"_

"w-WAIT Maka! I-it's not like that... I-"

It's okay Soulabeth, I respect your opinion and I will not judge you" Maka smiled at Soul but he knew she now felt uncomfortable,_ " fuck!"_

Soul sighed in defeat. "H-hey Maka, I was wondering... how did you meet Wes?" Soul asked Maka and he saw her choke on her drink before remaining silent, her smile was long gone and there stood a small frown. He knew he shouldn't keep asking, but he still did. "I-I mean, Wes attended an all boy academy his whole life... and you said you two shared a room... so..." Soul scratched the back of his head, the atmosphere was really weird around the two now that he noticed.

Maka finally sighed, much to Soul's relief.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anybody."


	11. Chapter 11

**********Do not fret people! For it is I! Sakura with another chapter, I've been stressed lately and can't form a decent chapter, so please forgive my late updates! I swear I'll try to update more often now on February! -.-**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul felt excited and kinda nervous, he was finally going to know how Wes and Maka knew each other, and he was more than eager to hear such things. But he was really insecure as to did he really want to know the truth behind it all? He nodded, telling Maka to continue, since he was desperate to know, plus the fact that the loud music was killing him. It was noisy, he didn't like it.

"Let's go somewhere else, more private" Maka shouted at him and Soul nodded. He watched as Maka stood up and he soon followed suit. Once they were in the halls, and after he closed the door behind him, he sighed in relief, somewhat glad the music volume had decreased in sound. When his Ruby eyes found Maka's green ones, he could see that she was somewhat nervous and not entirely sure if she should tell Soul the secret.

Soul smiled at her, "Let's go take a walk, when you're ready to tell me, I'll be listening" Maka looked at Soul surprised, but nonetheless smiled back and both of them headed outside.

Once they opened the doors that led outside, Soul was welcomed with a gentle night breeze. It was a good change of scenery from the gym, where the party was held at. As he and Maka walked around, Soul's eyes never left the shinning full moon that castes it's light on both of them, especially Maka. Yeah, he was checking her out. And he noticed that she wasn't as flat as he thought she'd be.

With a noticeable blush, he looked away, hoping Maka didn't notice this, but she was far too concentrated in some thoughts, Soul hoped that it was about deciding whether she would tell him or not. Soul kinda hoped that she would give in and tell him.

Maka let out an audible sigh and Soul looked at her, "Let's go seat over there and I'll tell you" Maka pointed at a nearby bench. "Sure" Soul replied coolly, keeping his somewhat girly girl voice act. Once they both sat down, Maka looked at Soul and took a deep breath.

_"This is it, I finally get to know Maka's secret" _Soul thought and bit his lip.

"Look, please don't tell anybody, but I used to attend an all boy academy" Maka began, and it took all of Soul's force to not look surprised, amazed and confused, he remained calm and nodded when Maka seemed to really want to back out of the conversation, be he will have non of that.

"I used to look like a boy okay? The truth is, that my Mama and Papa are divorced, and my Papa is somewhat kinda of possessive over me. So Mama decided to cut my hair, and have me transfer to an all boy academy. I didn't complain, because I didn't have many girl assets to begin with. And it was a good plan to get away from my idiotic Father. Anyways, it was my first year in the academy, Mama told me she had payed the school extra cash to have them let me have my own dorm" Maka spoke and Soul acquired all of this new information in.

"But why did you share a dorm with Wes?" Soul asked, rather curious to know.

"That's because, he took an interesting on the new student that wanted to have a room for himself, so he payed the school more money to have him and that student together in the same dorm" Maka said, and Soul noticed one of her eyes twitch.

_"So that's why he was asking for extra cash last time" _Soul thought.

"So we couldn't do anything about it. At first he liked to tease me because of my green eyes that looked a lot like girls. But then we got along. I don't know about what time it was but we became best friends. And then he..."

"He what?"

"Well, we were going to have a swimming competition on the school, and since guys tend to only use trousers, as always, I skipped and decided to just watch them all swim. That day I started wearing bras, because you know, you grow right?" Maka chuckled. Soul only wanted her to continue.

"Anyways, this dude with blue hair and a star tattoo on his arm pushed me in the pool after the swimming competition and then he left laughing. I didn't know how to swim. And Wes was there"

Soul could only breath in and out to not go and punch Black*Star right now on his face.

"All I know was that when I woke up, I was drenched and in my dorm, I found Wes sitting besides me, his head was low and I couldn't exactly see his face. All I know was that he asked me why didn't I said earlier I was a girl. I only blushed because it was at that moment that my pink bras were clearly seen trough my shirt"

"And then what happened?" Soul asked, though his stomach was telling him that it was a good idea to back out.

"He...he kissed me"


	12. Chapter 12

**********I'm glad none of you hate me because I haven't updated in forever, today I'm done with my homework. So please enjoy this chapter c:**

********** tscarfe: xD sorry! I tend to end my chapters with cliffhangers... Also, sorry for taking forever in updating.**

********** Think up a name: Is this really well written? o-o I think I kinda suck at making Fanfics ._. ahem, I kinda made it obvious that she was in an all boy academy, kinda gave it away in some chapters xD I pair Maka x Wes, so I decided to throw that in there, even though it wasn't part of the story. I'm just getting started on this story, man, there will be so _much_ drama xD**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"He kissed you?" Soul repeated after Maka who only nodded, her face flushed from remembering that day. Soul felt somewhat hurt, was he supposed to feel that way? Ever since he can remember, Wes got all the girls, usually, Soul would get the ones that were dumped by his older brother. But this was just too much. _"Heh, even after being separated and went our own ways, he always got the girl, and I get the remaining ones. There's no difference with Maka" _Soul thought with a sigh. He faked a smile at Maka.

"Wes is such a player, don't mind his acts. Please continue" Soul tried to say that friendly, but it came out practically with venom in each word he spoke. Maka looked at him rather worried but she still continued to tell her story.

"I was kinda surprised at first, since it was my first kiss" Maka said and Soul cringed. "So I told him to stop, I swear he looked really different from the Wes I knew." Maka looked down, hiding her face with her bangs.

"How come?" Soul asked, he was still furious, but he wanted to get as much detail out of her.

"He... he seemed lost really, like a puppy. He apologized and bid me good night before going to sleep. So it started to become awkward around the two of us. Then one day, he came as his cocky and selfish self. He told me that we weren't to eat lunch with his friends anymore. And even though I protested, I couldn't say no to those red eyes of his."

Maka looked up and stared at Soul's eyes. "You guys look awfully alike you know? I kinda liked his eye color, so I was surprised to know that he had a sister. Even though he mentioned he had a scrawny looking little brother. But he never mentioned having a sister"

"Oh that? he likes to think I'm a guy" Soul chuckled, _"Fuck Wes"_

"Right, well... we started to spend more time together alone, he told me my secret was safe with me. And I actually thanked him, because he was being nice for a while. But then _he_ had to show up"

"Who?"

"Papa."

"Really?" Soul asked, now wanting to know why Maka's dad went to the academy.

"Well you see, Kid's dad runs both academies. And we had to lineup and a lot of stuff to get some weird thing done. I tried to fake being sick that day, but everyone insisted I had to go. My dad recognized me immediately" Maka shuddered and Soul could feel the way she must have felt that day.

"So he must had immediately wanted to transfer me here, to Shibusen. I didn't give in anyways, but here I am now. so now you know how it went" Maka shrugged and with a little smile stood up, Soul watched her movements to see what he was supposed to do, after Maka noticed her dorm mate wasn't going anywhere until Maka said something she spoke.

"It's cold, let's head back to the party, Tsubaki and Starllet must be worried about us" Maka smiled and Soul stood up, with a small grin on his face. "Yeah right! Starllet must be drunk by now." Soul scoffed as they both headed down towards the party.

"Isn't she too young to be able to drink?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"It's Starllet. You really think she'd listen to anything people say?"

"Not really" Maka muttered, making Soul grin wider.

"So, now that I told you my secret, care to say who your crush is?" Maka smirked when Soul's face turned a cherry color.

"I-I already told you it's not like t-" Soul was cut off when Maka grabbed his hand and kept on walking.

"You don't have to tell me okay?"

* * *

Soul groaned as Black*Star laughed like an idiot, after Maka and him had arrived at the party once again, Black*Star was already sober (surprisingly) saying that alcohol wasn't going to take him down no matter what. So Soul excused himself and Black*Star and dragged the blue haired monkey towards their dorm. After struggling and trying to keep Black*Star's mouth shut, the two of them made it to the dorms and now Soul sat at the edge of his bed pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly angry at his only best friend.

"Dude! How come you didn't tell me Maka attended your old school!" Soul repeated for the fifth time that night.

"That's because I didn't think it was that important!" Black*Star shrugged.

"Okay, since you aren't going to answer me. Then please answer this. Why the freak are we here?!"

"Because you said you wanted to talk to me privately?" Black*Star grinned when Soul glared at him.

"_No shit_ you moron! but seriously dude, why are we in a girl academy?!" Soul asked, already feeling like punching the crap out of Black*Star, who was by now thinking about the answer.

"If I tell you you'll kill me, but obviously that cannot be done since I am God!" Black*Star started to boast once again about his greatness, Soul glared one more time. He lie down on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to block out Black*Star's laughter. After living with him for who knows how long, Soul discovered a way to completely shut Black*Star out while thinking. And Soul only smiled when it was working.

"You know, if you want to know. You can just ask Wes" Black*star muttered.

But Soul didn't hear it.

_"I'll just ask him some other time" _Soul thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**D: Gosh! I hate myself sometimes! I just can't properly update a freaking story. I'm sorry, you guys should all just hate me. If ya'll excuse me, I'll go die in a hole.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Let's go girls" yelled couched Nigus at all the girls to run faster, it was just another school day, it had been a hard week for the students of Shibusen academy due to some important exams that would qualify the school's teaching levels and they will get more money to keep paying for the expensive materials the girls needed to study. Soul had been watching from afar, he felt somewhat sick during 's class and now they were having P.E

Soul sighed as his gazed shifted from girl to girl every time they finished a lap around the court, the uniforms for the activities consisted on some red shorts and a white shirt with the academy's insignia on it. His red eyes focused on Black*Star who was talking to Tsubaki. They had gotten so well these last few weeks, Soul rolled his eyes.

All he did those two weeks was avoid Maka. When he had figured out that Wes had kissed her, he had been to much preoccupied on contacting his awful brother who was being an ass to not pick up his phone calls. Biting his lower lip, Soul decided on the thought of calling Wes right now. He knew he would probably get in trouble, he knew that cellphones weren't allowed during class time. But he just felt the urge to call.

"C'mon Wes..." Soul muttered hoping his brother would either pick up or he wouldn't get caught. Dialing his brother's number, he put the cell phone to his ear, finally he heard Wes speak.

"Soul? what's up man!" Soul heard Wes speak from the other line.

"Wes! I-" Soul was cut off when someone took his cell phone away, with wide eyes, Soul stumbled back a bit when he saw the person who had snatched his cellphone away.

"Soul? Hello?" Wes could be heard until the man closed the cell phone shut.

"W-why hello. isn't it a wonderful day?" Soul tried to talk in his most feminine voice, he wasn't expecting Maka's dad to be the one to find him violating one of the school's rules. Gulping rather loudly, Soul waited to hear Spirits's response.

"It's quite a good day Ms. Evans" Spirit said with a small smile, he placed the cellphone on his pocket and Soul sighed, he knew he would get in trouble. Spirit looked down at Soul with a grin on his face, but Soul knew what came along.

"Now, I do not have to explain myself, right?" Spirit said with a well knowing grin and Soul shook his head.

"No you do not. I'll just go myself to 's classroom." Soul groaned and walked away, he wasn't going to fight with Maka's dad. He knew things would get worse, plus he had already been by Stein's detention classroom, the first time he walked in, Stein only stared at him before closing the door and locking it, it had seemed he already knew that Black*Star and Soul were males. Soul remembered he had denied it at first, and Stein explained to him the one single reason why he knew it.

"It's freaking obvious"

Soul chuckled at the memory, not long after he had left, he had found himself in front of the detention classroom. Usually he expected it to be filled with many female students, some of them were the trouble makers. While others just came there to skip class. Stein didn't really care as long as he had someone to talk to about his weird hobbies. So hoping to see some of his friends, Soul opened the door and stepped inside.

The place was empty, and the only living thing inside was Stein who was currently lighting a cigarette The man's eyes slowly drifted towards the person that had just walked in and was surprised to see Soul.

"Soul, it's rather nice to see you here" Stein said and went back to what he was doing.

Soul closed the door behind him and sat down in one of the desks, near Stein but far enough so that he won't get caught in his smoking area.

"Yeah I guess" Soul mumbled, his red eyes looking everywhere in the classroom, usually they would talk for hours about how Stein was lucky to see all those girls in the physical exams. But today Soul just felt like sleeping.

"So, what brought you here?" Stein asked and raised an eyebrow, Soul always had a new excuse as to why he had been sent to this classroom.

"Got caught talking to Wes" Soul sighed.

"Front gate?"

"No, cellphone."

"Ah, I see." Stein murmured and Soul nodded, closing his eyes to see if he could take a small nap. But he knew that Stein would bring up another conversation subject.

"Was it perhaps Spirit who took it away?" Stein asked with a raised eyebrow, Soul chuckled.

"Yep, Maka's old man took it. Hopefully he will give it back"

"You know, he probably will be looking around your cellphone to find any pictures of you in some clad bikini. He's just the biggest pervert and lolicon I've ever known" Stein chuckled and Soul's eyes popped wide open.

"Did you just say he will look at my pictures?!" Soul exclaimed, he was already standing up and was frantically walking back and forth in the same spot.

"Why? have any pictures that shows you are not a 'she'" Stein asked.

"Yes. So I need to get out of here fast and now!" Soul said and hurriedly walked towards the door.

Grabbing the doorknob, he tried to open the door but found himself frozen when a scalpel went by him. Eyes wide he looked back.

"Sorry Soul, but I can't let you go"


	14. Chapter 14

**...**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul didn't dare to look at Stein's face, he knew that by just that single sentence, if he took a step out he would be a dead man Even though he was already warned, he was not going to give up. So his hand still lingered on the doorknob, carefully turning it.

"Soul, I already told you. You can't go out" Stein replied rather calmly, Soul could tell the man was just watching to see what Soul did. For he was enjoying seeing what the teenage cross dresser did.

"And why would that be?" Soul replied rather impatient, he could hear some girls outside. They were talking, but none of them he recognized. His ruby eyes slowly made their way towards the clock that hanged in the dull white walls of the detention classroom.

"Because you are in detention, can't let you go. You'll just have to wait for another ten minutes" Stein said. Soul's nostrils took the scent of smoke in the room and groaned.

_"So first he doesn't let me go out, knowing that my cellphone might be my downfall and now he's smoking?!" _Soul thought with a roll of his ruby colored eyes.

"You know, I really wanna see what Spirit would do to you once he finds out you're a 'he' It might be actually funny, ya' know. Considering the fact this is an all girl school and you've been sleeping in the same room as his daughter" Stein said, Soul didn't have to turn around to know that the professor probably had a sadistic grin on his face.

"You know what?! Screw this!" Soul hissed and fully turned the doorknob, when he opened the door, he didn't hesitate for a moment and sprinted out of the classroom.

The girls nearby could only stare in confusion as they watched one of their classmates run wildly through the corridors, not long after, Stein followed behind, he was quick enough and while Soul could already feel the presence behind him, and he knew he was going to be in shit tons of problems for running out of detention, not to mention Stein would probably dissect him. He kept on running.

_"I gotta lose him" _Soul thought, his eyes looking around for any corner where he could easily turn and try to get a good distance away from Stein.

Finally finding the stairs that led down, he made a sharp turn and went down the stairs quickly as he could. He kept on running, though he knew Stein wouldn't be stupid enough, no. Correct that, Stein wouldn't be crazy enough to jump from where he was towards Soul.

Soul's eyes widen when the impossible (he was not totally surprised at all) happened, Stein jumped from the beginning of the stairs, and landed without anything breaking, right next to Soul.

Soul only stopped in his track.

"Dude seriously. I'm practically on the first floor of the school and you just jumped from the second floor. Intact?!" Soul asked Stein, was he amazed by this? a little. Creep out, a lot.

Stein simply fixed his glasses. "What of it?"

"You do realize that's not normal?" Soul asked, he knew he should probably be running, but he caught a certain female blonde girl holding a cellphone in her hands, and Spirit behind her. Probably telling her stuff she didn't want to hear.

The bell rang, waking Soul from his somewhat trance. He looked at Stein with his famous smirk.

"Well, that's the end of detention for me. Guess I'll see you around then" Soul walked off while Stein only stayed in the same place, the boy walked towards Maka.

"Hey Maka." Soul said, snapping Maka's attention from the cellphone she was looking at. With a small smile she spoke.

"Hey Soulabeth."

"Well Maka, I'll see you around. Daddy's gotta get to work" Spirit waved his goodbyes, which lasted for about five minutes.

Soul looked at Maka.

"Was he bothering you all day?" Soul asked as he and Maka started to walk, right now they had a small break and Soul just wanted to go to his dorm.

"Not really, though he did have this cellphone on his hands on P.E I asked him about it and he said I could have a look at it if I wanted." Maka started and rolled her eyes when her father was practically introduced in the conversation.

"I don't like going through other people's stuff, but I noticed if was you're cellphone..." Maka bit her lip.

Soul stopped right on his tracks, he felt as his body probably went all white, his eyes slowly made their way towards the cellphone Maka had in her hands, sure enough, it was his cellphone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Maka lowered her head, but Soul could care less about whether she felt ashamed of herself.

"P-please tell me you didn't look through my pictures"

"I kinda did... I wanted to talk to you about that..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh wow, it was long time since I last updated - I still can't believe you guys still read this crappy story, I mean, I hardly even update! D: I blame school, I can't wait until I enter high school. I hate being in 8th grade u-u **

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul felt as if a sword stabbed him right through his heart, Maka had checked his pictures, she probably knew by now that he wasn't a girl, and one thing Soul didn't want to face is that horrible day where Maka would find out he was a guy, and worse of all that day seemed to be today. And to top it all, he had no reason at all as to why he was dressed as a female, Black*Star was the one that had dragged him into all of this. Yet he had no reason why he was in all of this, he really needed to talk to Black*Star.

"Maybe we should go and speak in private, we don't want someone to take your cellphone away again right?" Maka gave Soul a small smile and Soul faked one, trying to remain as calm as possible, but it was nearly impossible. Was he supposed to spill everything out now? In fact, he wondered how stupid these girls were to not even notice he was clearly a male. Or maybe he pulled of the girl act way too easy? Probably the ladder.

Soul followed the blonde girl as they walked outside the school buildings, heading towards he presumed was either the dormitories or the Sakura garden the school had, which was rarely used. Maybe if Maka decided to head to the garden, if she were to bring up the subject of the pictures, which she most likely will because, she had called him out just for that, then he could say he was allergic to the pink trees.

Soul actually liked the idea, he could easily have an excuse to leave and probably Maka would forget all about the whole thing, which will also give him some time to erase the pictures he had.

Too concentrated on his thoughts, he didn't notice when they had arrived and when Maka was snapping her fingers, trying to get Soul's attention. Ruby eyes blinked a couple of time before noticing the impatient look the blonde girl had. Soul rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry" He said, his normal voice now, his eyes widened as he realized the mistake he had made and coughed a little "S-sorry... I've got as cold, my voice tends to sound Lower when that happens" Soul said and Maka nodded, she motioned for Soul to follow her and so he did. It took him a moment to realize Maka had brought him to the Sakura Garden. She sat down in a bench nearby and Soul followed after her, sitting down besides her. Both of them remained silent, Maka was looking at the sky while Soul looked at the cellphone the blonde had in her hand.

"You know..." Maka started, her green eyes never left the blue sky and Soul for a moment also looked at the sky, wondering what was so interesting about it that Maka seemed so interested in it so much, that she wouldn't look at him. His mind kept telling him that maybe she couldn't dare to look at him, maybe she knew he was a male.

No, she knows.

Though his heart kept telling him it was okay, and that she didn't know anything. Which he kinda hoped.

_"Damn academy full of girls, now I'm actually thinking like one" _Soul cursed, and kept on a straight face. He had yet to wonder how he could pass so easily as a girl, he did not look like one, and he didn't have girly like hair, not only was it white, it was spiky and looked more like a boy's style. Although in school hours he would use gel and tried to keep it a little bit down, it always remained the same untamed white hair he had so deeply got used to like.

"When I first met you and Starllet, I thought you guys were men." Maka smiled a little and Soul sweat dropped. _"You don't know even half of it"_

"But you two are the sweetest girls I have ever met" Maka looked at Soul and handed him his cellphone.

"R-really?" Soul laughed a little, and Maka nodded.

_"Well, she totally forgot about the whole cellphone thing" _Soul thought with a grin.

"Oh yeah, about your cellphone"

Soul mentally slapped himself. _"Spoke too soon Evans, too soon" _Soul feigned a close eyed smile.

"Yeah?"

"I think your brother Soul is really hot" Maka mumbled and blushed, hiding her red face with her blonde hair. Soul opened his mouth and then closed it. He blinked a couple of times and spoke.

"Please say again?" Soul felt so smart right now.

"Soul... you're brother... He's hot" Maka mumbled again and Soul's face went beat red.

He sure wasn't expecting this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Exams will start on the 20th, so I have no time to update for a while ._. unless I do so this week ^^**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul didn't know what to say, he could take this chance to reveal he was actually a boy all along, though he still didn't know what to say if Maka were to ask him why he had passed as a Girl all along. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea... But then again, Maka had never met his male side so she couldn' say she had a crush on him.

A single glance at Maka confirmed the girl was still too embarresed to even look up, Soul had to restraint himself from hugging her or kissing her.

Maka said she had a crush on him, but then again... She hadn't met his Soul side, she had only met Soulabeth. A responsible (somewhat) funny girl who loved to be around people and got along with everyone, not only that but was also quiet and never bragged about anything she did. Totally the opposite to his real attitude. So maybe she thought he was attractive.

_"damn, I know i'm good looking" _Soul thought with a smirk but quickly wiped out of his face. Maybe this could come out quite good on both sides of him, or rather for Soul.

"you know" Soul started and waited for Maka to raise her head, her face a light pink color shown and her green eyes seemed to shout; HOW EMBARRESING.

"I could actually call Soul and set you two up on A date. Get to know him a little" Soul suggested and Maka wasited no time in grabbing both of Soul's hands and thanking him/her.

"R-really?! You're such a great friend Soulabeth!" Maka said happily, Soul swore he saw tears of happiness at the edge of her eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"W-well... I'll see you around. I'm gonna go to my next class. I don't giving me detention" Maka said happily and stood up, tucking some of her dirry blonde hair behind her ear she proceeded to run towards the exit if the garden while Soul watched her go.

Maka turned around with a smile. "Please tell him that we can go to Death Park next sunday. at 3'o'clock pm. " Maka said and then turned around once more and left, Soul watched her leave and sighed once she was out of sight. Maybe he could just call in sick, he wasn't in the mood to attend another boring class, and to be honest he only had 3 more classes to attend to. Which weren't really important to him.

Maybe he would go look for Black*Star, he hadn't seen the bastard since P.E

* * *

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled as he finished the race, shortly after he stopped running Tsubaki came running too, clearly tired but the girl still had a small smile on her face, she clapped at her friend.

"great Starllet-chan! Maybe next time you can actually best Chrona's record" Tsubaki said in her cheerful voice and Black*Star rolled his eyes clearly displeased. His green eyes went to search for the fragil pinkette and found her sitting down on a bench, waving at the two. Tsubaki went towards Chrona and Black*Star tsked.

"Stupid Chrona, how the hell can someone like her run so freaking fast!" Black*Star silently muttered to himself, the young and skinny fragile looking girl was quite the athlete at running. She said it had to do something with her mother's boyfriend or something... Free was his name. And while Black*Star couldn't care less, he will have to visit that Free guy to teach him how to run fast.

Shortly after getting over the fact that Chrona had beat him (he was still slightly upset) he followed after Tsubaki and Chrona who were talking about something, and by the seems of it, it either made Chrona uncomfortable or embarrassed due to her porcelain skin was tainted in a dark pink color. The girl's grayish eyes seemed to look everywhere but Tsubaki or Black*Star. Grinning, Black*Star took this opportunity to take revenge. How? Making the girl even more uncomfortable.

With a smug look on his face he walked 'causally' towards both girls, and put an arm around Chrona's shoulders. The timid pinkette looked up and quickly again looked down.

"Hey Chrona, what are you two talking about?" Black*Star asked in his most feminine voice he could moister, though it wasn't such a problem since he voice is high pitched at most times, due to puberty.

"Starllet, I don't think Chrona wants to talk about it" Tsubaki said rather serious, but that wouldn't stop Black*Star. He raised and eyebrow and let out a chuckle. "Oh really?" He stopped to look at Chrona who was trying to remain calm, but failed miserably at it.

"And why is that?" He continued and Tsubaki frowned.

"because is a rather sensitive subject, could you please leave for a while?" Tsubaki said, trying her best to not sound irritated, but the was a certain sting at the edge of her voice which everyone must have noticed except for the loud mouthed blue haired monkey.

"Well I am hurt!" Black*Star feigned a hurt tone and a sad look. " I thought we were friends! If there's anything wrong with you then you might as well tell me!" Black*Star said and Tsubaki cringed.

"Starllet! That's not it!" Tsubaki exclaimed but Black*Star kept going.

"I mean, not only do you like anorexic"

"Starllet!"

"You have a lot of rings under your eyes! You are seriously weird and shy and you don't even look like a girl!"

"Starllet! Stop!"

"I mean, are you even a girl? You sure are flat chested to be one!" Black*Star started to laugh out loud, oblivious to the now crying Chrona and the angry Tsubaki.

"Starllet!" Was all Black*Star heard before something hit his cheek, he stopped laughing and silence filled the trio. Black*Star's hand went up to his cheek and touched It, at the burning sensation he cringed and looked at Tsubaki, her hand was still in mid air, it was also red from the impact. She looked really pissed.

"did you just..." Black*Star muttered in disbelief. She had just slapped him.

"You are such a bad friend! Chrona had Breast Cancer! she had to get Mastectomy surgery." Tsubaki said as she glared codly at Black*Star. The raven haired girl took Chrona's hand and they both walked away. Chrona wiping and Tsubaki angry. And Black*Star watched them both go until they were out of side. **  
**

His right hand went to touch. The now red visible hand mark on his cheek.

"I seriously fucked this one up."

* * *

Soul sighed as he plopped down on his bed, he had succeeded on feign to feel a little bad because of his 'period' so he was excused from his classes, so he decided to go to the dorms. Probably to think about what to do about the date he and Maka will have. The thought of that only made him grin, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. It was really risky to do such a thing, but things were looking bright for his future so he decided to stay positive. He was totally going to make Maka fall in love with him.

His ruby eyes darted to the door and watched as the peril moved a couple of times before opening, Black*Star came in with a depressing aura surrounding him. The blue haired guy didn't even look at Soul and went to his bed, face first. Soul watched him until Black*Star let out a frustrated sigh. Soul sat up on his bed and waited for Black*Star to do the same.

"So... what's the problem?" Soul asked as he raised an eyebrow, it was weird whenever Black*Star didn't have that egoist aura surrounding him. So it must have been bad.

"Dude, I totally fucked up everything! Tsubaki hates me now and Chrona probably does too!"

"What?! You think Chrona hates you... what did you do?" Soul's eyes widened, in the long time they had both been in the academy, Chrona was one of the sweetest girls they both had ever met, sure she was weird but hate wasn't something she liked nor had as a feeling towards somebody.

"I just... I don't know man" Black*Star groaned and the room went silent. Soul bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So... I guess this is a bad time to tell you that Maka wants to go out with me?" Soul asked with a small smile and Black*Star looked at him surprised, but soon that surprised face went into a happy one.

"Dude! that's great! I didn't know Maka liked girls-" Soul cut Black*Star off.

"No, she wants to go out with Soul. Not Soulabeth"

"Oh I see, well that's great for you man" Black*Star grinned "Maybe you can tell her to speak to Tsubaki so she can forgive me!"

"I don't think it will work..."

"Please! just try! your God is telling you to Soul!"

"Okay...okay. Fine! But _only_ if the date is a success."

"Let's hope it will be" Black*Star muttered and lied down.

"I hope so too..."


	17. Quick AN

**Just a quick A/N to say I'm going to start updating my fanfics starting next week. I have been really busy the past two months studying, or there either was no time for me to update anything and I'm now free from all the stress of school and I'm going to spend my summer vacation finishing everything I have left unfinished and hopefully will finish everything by the end of July.**

**Also, I'll be continuing Strings of Life probably around the 10th of July ^^**

**I'd also like to thank all of those people that even continue to leave reviews and fav my stories even though I haven't updated them, I still get the messages of people liking my fanfics.**

**Just another thing so I can end this, I'll probably start writing Homestuck fanfics now ^^ **


End file.
